


If Love Exists, I Will Fall

by pandaxlover



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaxlover/pseuds/pandaxlover
Summary: Brick and Buttercup have feelings for each other.  Everyone knows about their crush except them.  Now Brick is determined to get closer to ButtercupThis fiction is 12 years old, currently being rewritten.  This is a Brickercup fanfiction, my second favorite couple from PPG universe, first being Butchercup of course.





	If Love Exists, I Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

 

Buttercup couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew it, someone was watching her every move. Call her paranoid, but she was sure of it. Her concentration lost, she got up and peeked through the window that was slightly ajar. She looked around, not noticing anyone, streets were empty, which was unusual for a Saturday afternoon.

"Bee, are you OK? What's the matter?" Buttercup looked back to look at Butch, who was still sitting down on the floor by the foot of her bed with the laptop on his lap, a mess of papers, books, pencils and colors scattered around him, a questioning look on his face.

They were working on the English project that was due next week. They had just started on it a couple of hours ago even though it was due on Wednesday. They couldn't help it, every time they got together to work on it, they ended up goofing around or playing video games.

She shook her head "No, I'm OK, it's just that..." she glanced out the window once more before going back to sit next to Butch "I feel like someone's watching me"

Butch turned to look at the direction of the window, he saw the tree's leaves moving along with the wind in a weird pattern, he then looked at Buttercup "You're being paranoid, Bee. Besides, why would someone want to be watching such a boring person?" he joked

Buttercup punched him lightly on the arm, slightly annoyed by his comment "Shut up" she pouted as she crossed her arms

Butch laughed "I was just joking" he pulled her in for a friendly hug "No need to get violent. You are the most awesome person I know"

Buttercup made no effort to get out of his strong hold, instead melting into him "Butch, we need to get back to the matter at hand, if we don's get this done, we are definitely going to flunk English, and you can kiss summer break goodbye"

Butch let go of her and grabbed the nearby book and Buttercup snatched the laptop away from him. Just as she was getting ready to start typing, she felt it again. Than strange sensation of someone watching her every move. She decided to ignore it, maybe Butch was right, she was just being paranoid.

She heard Butch groan "Well, I'm hungry now, I can't concentrate"

Buttercup rolled her eyes "Oh my God, Butch! We can't keep procrastinating!"

Butch stuck out his tongue at her "Go make me a sandwich woman!" at which comment Buttercup replied by throwing a nearby pillow at his face, landing perfectly on target, she let out a giggle at Butch's shocked face.

"Did you just start a pillow fight?" he asked as he cautiously picked up the pillow, getting up from the floor slowly

Buttercup quickly got up and ran behind her closet door "Butch! No!" she shouted before getting attacked by two pillows, the door closet not helping her shield her from her aggressor.

But Buttercup was right, someone was watching her every move. He was irate now watching the whole scene unfold before his crimson eyes. Brick was hiding in the nearby tree by Buttercup's room. He wasn't a creep, he just wanted to find out if what Butch and Buttercup had told everyone was true. They were not a couple, only good friends. Why is Brick so interested? Well, it could be the fact that he was head over heels for her.

He was skeptical though, the way his brother Butch would always seem to be hugging her, kissing her cheeks, or calling her "babe". His eye twitched, everyone at school kept telling them they made a cute couple, that they were perfect for each other "Perfect for each other, give me a break" he whispered

Sure, she was perfect, but she was perfect for him. Brick never knew when it was that he started developing this crush for Buttercup nor why... no, he knew why. It was the way Buttercup was towards the world, she didn't give a crap about what any one thought of her, she wasn't afraid to get dirty when it came to a good fight, even though she had started to become slightly more girly than she used to be in middle school. Her long, dark hair was now flowing past her shoulders, it shined like a diamond under the sun, those emerald eyes of hers that twinkle at the mention of a possible fight, everything about this girl drive him crazy.

Brick, lost in thought, did not notice when Buttercup and Butch had stopped their friendly game of pillow fight. Butch was now sitting on her bed jotting down some notes on a notebook, Buttercup no where to be found in her room. Brick scanned the area, and found her in the kitchen, making some sandwiches. Just as she's about to walk back upstairs, she stops and sets the tray down at the foot of the stairs and looks towards the tree Brick is hiding at.

Brick becomes alarmed, did she spot him? He was in for it now, Buttercup was a whirlwind when it came to fighting, he had fought with her once, he had pissed her off, he can no longer recall what was the cause of it. However, he remembers getting to feel her up during said fight, he felt a blush creeping on his face 'Brick, you pervert' he thought to himself

He felt a huge force push him out of the tree, he managed to catch himself inches from hitting the floor "That would've been ugly" he breathes out, he knew who had pushed him off, he was afraid to look back and make eye contact with those beautiful emerald yes of hers, who were surely filled with irritation.

* * *

**A/N:**  There we go, a little better, IMO, be on the lookout for revised chapter one :) One more thing, this fic will remain Brickercup, even though it may seem Butchercup at times, sorry I can't help it, I LOVE ME SOME BUTCHERCUP!


End file.
